


Ordering coffee and staring behind a book is not stalking

by aboutmikasa (Coco_c)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, RivaMika Week, coffee AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco_c/pseuds/aboutmikasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awkward “non-stalker” Mikasa and Levi barista</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordering coffee and staring behind a book is not stalking

**Author's Note:**

> For RivaMika Week, day 6  
> The Lovers / “Their souls entwine as they look into each other’s eyes.”

It’s the fourth week in a row and Mikasa knows she’ll be poor at the end of the semester; even if she only asks for regular coffee. It’s not like she can’t get a decent coffee at home, but he won’t be at her home —sadly.

So, here she is, stalking him again as Sasha claimed that morning.

She’s not a stalker, not in a legal way of speaking. Armin had checked it out for her; ordering coffee and staring at the cute barista behind her book is not a crime, nor a felony. Maybe it’s weird, but not illegal. And they have free coffee refills, so she repeats over and over to herself —and her friends— that staying for a couple of hours every day is a big help for her studies. The shaking of her hands is a casualty; still, she’s not getting surgical training, therefore, she’ll be fine.

There’s something pleasant about his mouth when he speaks… and she can’t stop staring at his mouth and his arrogant but kissable lips.

“What can I serve you?” Bored expression and flat voice tone are Levi’s trademarks, that and his perfectly white cleaning cloth.

How on earth is that thing so white and clean!

He wipes the counter every five seconds. Not even her shirt is that pristine and the thought aggravate her nervousness.

This time, she has to stay calm. Yesterday she dropped the money, the day before she tried to ignore him and thinking back, she’s pretty sure she only annoyed him. A long, sad list of awkward events precedes her.

Today, she can do it! She’ll order and take the cup without problems…  _probably_.

“Are you going to order or not?”

“Excuse me?” _No, no, no, no…_ _You can do this Mikasa, just breathe._

“Do you want something?”

_Your number? A date? Your last name?_ _Other censored things?_

His eyes are fixed on hers and she has to remember how to breathe. Then, she composes herself; all she has to do is ask for regular coffee. It’s just her crush asking and she’s Mikasa fucking Ackerman! She can do this!

_Easy breezy…_

“So, what do you want?”

“You…” She closes her mouth and he watches her struggling; his lips curled with a very pleased smirk. Her panic rises and the tiny colored emotions in her mind pulse all the bottoms at the same time, searching for a way out; wishing for a nice abyss that would swallow her up and never let her go.  “You… can… serve me two sugars, please… No!…  I mean… regular sugar… no… Coffee, just coffee.”

_With two shots of arsenic…_

When her order is ready, she hides behind the cup and hands him the money. Her face glows charmingly in pink and she’s suddenly quiet; too embarrassed to say another word.

Levi shocks his head with a very shy smile.

“Mikasa, right? This is on the house.”


End file.
